This invention relates to an electrical trouble finding apparatus and particularly to an apparatus which may be used to detect faults in either hot or cold circuits.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,214 to O'Flynn which discloses a device of fairly complex circuitry which can be utilized for testing both hot and cold circuits with the indication appearing as the deflection of an ammeter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,186 to Vincent discloses a device which shows the flow of current either in a cold system or hot system by means of small lights or liquid crystal elements and is rather simple in its circuitry design. Rather than utilizing a switch, however, Vincent uses multiple socket type connectors to which the circuit probes are attached.
Another device which is more complex and more difficult to use than the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,882 to Krippner.
Further patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,763 to Morin and U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,991 to McNabb. Generally, the prior art devices are considerably more complicated and expensive than the unit disclosed herein. Furthermore, the present invention provides an improved electrical trouble finding unit which may be carried and used by individuals without a great deal of instruction thereby considerably expanding its use.